Bunko
Bunko (Dokusei) is a Genin kunoichi of Hashigakure in the Land of Bridges. Appearance Bunko has shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes, with a beauty mark underneath the left. She wears a sleeveless shozoku with baggy pants tied at the waist by a black obi. Her shuriken holster and ninja tool pouch are strapped to her right and left leg respectively. She wears a black scarf which she can pull up to cover the lower half of her face. Along with black sandals she wears matching gloves which extend up her forearms. Underneath this she wears a beige bodysuit, which she can easily tear to uncover her poisonous skin. Personality Bunko is ambitious and at times overly hasty. Her desire to prove herself as a kunoichi causes her to make rash decisions and act independently. Though her "Solo Genin" status allows for some leniency in her methods, she is frequently scolded for being too rebellious. Even if it goes against direct orders, Bunko will do whatever she believes will help her reach her goals. Despite the stigma surrounding her, Bunko is generally optimistic and willing to rush to the aid of those in need. She will not hesitate to put her life on the line if it means another can be saved. Her confidence in her abilities rarely wavers. Even when she is feeling discouraged, Bunko is persistent enough to endure and overcome great adversity. Bunko is also somewhat creative. She can improvise strategies quickly, and on multiple occasions as turned the menial labor of D-Rank missions into training. Background The Dawn Bunko was born into the Douksei Clan of Hashigakure. As such, she was required to participate in the clan tradition of ingesting increments of poison until her body developed its own virulence and immunity. During her time as an academy student, this made it difficult for her to connect with children outside of her own clan. Additionally her tendency to accidentally destroy things in a sudden chain of events led to her nickname of "Bad Luck Bunko". Some of the villagers began calling this her "Calamity Effect". In the graduation exam Bunko narrowly passed, being the last to finish the obstacle course. As a Genin Candidate, she and two others were given a final examination by one of the village's Jonin to catch his personal summon, an incredibly fast dragonfly. She eventually caught the insect by transforming into a log and tricking it into landing on her to pass. However the other two Genin Candidates refused to accept Bunko as their teammate, resulting in one being sent back to the academy and the other being dropped from the program entirely. Though she was somewhat disheartened, Bunko was encouraged to continue on her path as a kunoichi by becoming a "Solo Genin". As an independent kunoichi she became the sole focus of her mentor, despite his tendency to prematurely end training and cancel lessons. On the days she did get to practice with her sensei, Bunko worked hard to master what he taught her. Along with a variety general skills, this primarily consisted of taijutsu, and Water Release Ninjutsu, for which she had an affinity. Bunko completed a plethora of D-Rank assignments including jobs such as clearing icicles, collecting trash and watering plants. All the while she tried to make friends with her peers and improve her reputation. This usually caused more problems than it solved for Bunko. The Rescue Having been a Genin for quite some time she was eager to traverse the Seething Glacier and become a Chunin. The Management Branch of Ninja responsible for monitoring Solo Genin unanimously determined Bunko was still too inexperienced for the trial. In truth they were primarily concerned that her "Calamity Effect" would inhibit her success and the success of others. Hearing this from her sensei, Bunko was heartbroken but resolute. She rushed past the ninja guarding the gateway bridge to the glacier, determined to prove herself. Though she was able to outrun them she was stopped by the barrier sealing the direct entrance. Just as the ninja, accompanied by her sensei caught up to her, Bunko leaped onto the mountain and began climbing around the barrier. Scrambling across the rugged terrain, her "Calamity Effect" triggered a rock slide, halting her pursuers and she made her way into the glacier. Aptly named, the Seething Glacier burned with a frigid intensity. Bunko was under dressed for the climate but continued to trudge onward. She soon encountered a team of Genin officially participating in the trial who did their best to avoid her. By nightfall Bunko was halfway across the glacier to the massive crystal geode where she could claim her proof of trial completion and subsequently Chunin Rank. Exhausted, she wanted to make camp but had no supplies to do so. As she continued her journey, Bunko was startled by a loud cracking and the sound of screams. Rushing toward the site, Bunko found the wrecked campsite of the Genin she previously encountered. The heat of their campfire had split part of the glacier and the ice swallowed two of the young ninja. The third, barely held on to the cracking ice with one hand by the time Bunko found him. She reached for him, but he refused to accept her gloved hand. As the ice continued to split, Bunko wrapped her scarf around her arm and reminded him of the icy grave he would otherwise meet, prompting the boy to hesitantly accept. After helping him up, the two Genin slid backward onto more solid ground. Unable to sleep, the Genin pair continued walking until they reached the massive geode. Using kunai, they both chiseled out a few crystal shards and started heading back towards the village. The Repercussions Though she had saved a life and completed the trial, Bunko's actions were ultimately viewed as insubordinate and unwarranted by the Management Branch. Her defiance had also blighted the reputation of her clan, and she was further scolded by its members. Bunko and her mentor were summoned before the village's leader Hitoe, for an impromptu meeting. In the discussion Bunko defended her actions to no avail, as Hitoe explained Bunko did not adequately represent the quality of Hashigakure's kunoichi with her independence. Instead by not adhering to the guidelines, Bunko's actions resembled those of a rouge-ninja. To ensure Bunko did not deviate to this path, Hitoe ordered a strict punishment. Bunko would be sent to Vessel of the Water Lily, a boarding school and orphanage known for its ability to discipline its students. Upon her return from the facility, Bunko would be granted the rank of Chunin if she was able to complete the school's curriculum with passing marks. Though he was in favor of reprimanding Bunko, her mentor protested Hitoe's decision, as he feared the school might be too dangerous for the young kunoichi to attend. This piqued Bunko's interest, and she readily accepted Hitoe's decision while snidely telling her mentor not to argue with the village head. Afterward the pair were dismissed from Hitoe's office and Bunko gleefully chattered to her mentor about her excitement for an adventure outside the village. Interrupting her, he sternly explained that being an orphan himself, he had been raised at the school before being adopted by the village alongside some other children. Before Bunko could ask about the facility, he expanded by telling her that he and each of the other children mysteriously had no recollection of details regarding their time there. Initially skeptical her mentor was lying to keep her from asking questions, Bunko quickly realized what he meant and her excitement turned to anxiety. ~~More Coming Soon~~ Abilities Poison Like other members of the Dokusei clan, Bunko has a complete immunity to poisons. This ability is coupled with her body's increased toxicity, as anyone who makes skin to skin contact with her or her bodily fluids will be fatally poisoned. Though she does not carry the antidote, she has the ingredients to make it memorized and can usually gather them quickly if necessary. Taijutsu She is well versed in taijutsu, able to attack and defend simultaneously with comparable speed. Paired with the debilitating effects of her body's poison, Bunko can outlast most opponents in a close combat encounter. Bunko is nimble enough to evade multiple ninja who were more experienced than her and tasked with keeping guard of an important location. She is robust enough to endure the blistering cold of the infamous Seething Glacier despite not being properly dressed. Bunko is also quite clever, finding quick solutions to problems such as bypassing barriers and catching difficult targets. Bukijutsu Bunko is excellent in weapons handling, able to use tools like Kakute, Kunai, Makibishi, and Shuriken efficiently in battle. While clearing icicles, she has demonstrated the ability to accurately strike multiple targets with projectile weapons even while moving. Water Release With Water Release Bunko can fire powerful streams from her mouth, create spiraling torrents, and even draw out water from the ground to be freely manipulated with hand motions. Trivia *Bunko is a name meaning "literary child" *Her favorite food is spiced chicken served with rice and kale. Quotes "It's not that bad. I mean there's fever, and chills, and sometimes people lose control of their- wait where are you going?" "Just take my hand! If that ice swallows you up you'll die like them!" Category:Kunoichi Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Genin